Just Another Day
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: When Alessa takes her nephew to Raw, she had no idea that it would be the night that he would walk into her life. Cena/OC


Disclaimer: I only own the OC's

A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT!! Lol. Don't ya just love a raunchy story once in a while? ;)

* * *

"Aunty Lessa, we have to go now!" Alessa's four year old nephew, Ryan, said to her, tugging on the leg of her pants. 

She looked at her sister, who gave her a 'don't say anything you'll regret' look. Alessa sighed, and then looked down at him. "We'll go in a little bit, ok?".

He stomped his small foot hard on the ground. "NO! We have to go now aunty Lessa!" He screamed.

It took all of her will not to do anything in front of his mother. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, _sweetheart_, I said we'll go in a minute. Ok?" She said through gritted teeth.

His eyes got big and full of tears. He cried out. "I WANT TO GO NOW!" Then he fell to the ground, kicking his legs fiercely.

Alessa sighed, throwing up her hands in defeat. She knew there was no beating his temper-tantrums. "Alright, alright, you little br--", she looked over at her sister again, who was know giving her a dangerous look. She stopped, counting to ten in her head. "Ok, go get your coat and we'll go".

He jumped up, and ran to his room. Alessa grabbed her keys off of the bar. When he returned, he had his coat on and a huge grin on his face. "Come on, let's go". He said, already standing in front of the door, eager.

Alessa sighed again. "Ok, we'll see you later".

"Bye, mommy". He said, running out the door and to the car.

"Have fun you two". His mom said.

Alessa rolled her eyes. "I bet we will". She said sarcastically, under her breath.

"It's so fucking cold out here!" Alessa said, quickly remembering that she shouldn't use words like that around Ryan. He was very impressionable. She looked down at him to see if he had heard her, luckily, he hadn't.

Her teeth were gritting together and her body was shivering uncontrollably as they stood outside of the arena. At around 6:45, they finally opened the doors. Alessa sighed in relief. Everyone rushed through the doors and into the warmth of the arena.

"Ryan, slow down! Don't you want a souvenir?". She said, running, trying to keep up with him.

He stopped and looked up at her. "A souvie what?" He asked.

Alessa laughed. "Don't you want a t-shirt or something?"

He shook his head. "No, we can get that stuff later, k?"

She smiled as he started running again. "Hey! Wait up!".

It was now the main event of the night; John Cena vs Edge for the WWE Championship. Ryan had been anticipating this match the whole night and honestly, so was Alessa. She was really eager to see John up-close. She couldn't believe that they were gonna be breathing the same air, it's not like it wasn't good enough already that they had ring-side tickets and that her big brother was getting them backstage. She had to admit, this night started off bad, but when Alessa thought about it, there was definitely some good things about it. Even if they hadn't happened yet.

Edge's music came on and out he came through his infamous cloud of smoke. He was definitely an attractive man, but he was certainly no Cena. The crowd, including Ryan, jeered and booed him as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

As he got on top of the turnbuckle, John's music blared throughout the arena, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Alessa felt her heart skip a beat as he came down the ramp, less than 2 feet away from her and Ryan. She wanted to reach out, touch him, but found herself too nervous and her arms felt as if they were glued to their sides.

He ran to the ring, raising his title high above his head just before Edge attacked him from behind and the bell sounded for the match to start.

_At the end of the match_

Alessa bit her nails nervously, waiting on the outcome of the match. It finally came to an end when John made Edge tap to the STFU. The crowd erupted into a load roar as the bell rang and Lilian Garcia announced John as the winner and still champion. Ryan was standing on his chair, clapping.

"Come on!", she yelled to Ryan, "We have to get backstage".

He quickly jumped down from his chair and grabbed his coat.

They walked through the arena, reaching the back where Alessa's older brother, Shawn Michaels, waiting for them. She hugged him. "Shawn! It's so good to see you".

"Uncle Shawn! Uncle Shawn!" Ryan said, running to Shawn, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Shawn laughed and picked him up. "Wow, Ryan. You've gotten so big".

Alessa looked around the lockeroom, there was only Randy Orton in there. He was staring at her as if he had never seen a woman a day in his life. Lord knows that's certainly not the case. Finally, after another long moment of staring, he got up and walked over to her.

"Randy Orton, and you are..?" He introduced himself. As if she didn't know who he was.

"Alessa. I'm Shawn's sister". She said, smiling at him. Just then John came through the door, talking loudly to Shawn.

"Damn! I'm so exhau--Oh". Alessa's beauty had literally taken John's breath away.

She was caught off guard by John's presence. She stood there, gaping at him. She opened her mouth to say something..anything, but found it was no easy task as her mouth was dry. She looked over at Shawn, nervously. Her eyes pleading for help.

Shawn caught on, holding a half-sleeping Ryan in his arms, he cleared his throat. "John, this is my sister Alessa"

She smiled, her voice finally coming back. "It's nice to finally meet you".

"The pleasure is all mine". He said, holding out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

She started to blush. Shawn laughed. "Hey, Lessa, let me take Ryan home and you and John go out for drinks or something". He said, totally oblivious of Randy until he cleared his throat. "Uhmm. What about me?" He asked, frustrated.

John glared at him. "Don't you have some party to go to with Dave or something?" He asked, his voice full of annoyance.

Taking the hint, Randy gave in. "Oh...right. I do" He said, pretending to remember some important made up party he and Dave had to attend. He grabbed his bag. "It was nice meeting you" He said and was out the door.

"Yeah, I think I should get going too", Shawn said, holding his bag on one arm and a now fully asleep Ryan on the other.

"Shawn, I'll take him home if you want". Alessa implied.

Shawn shook his head. "No, no. I've got him. You two just go have fun", he kissed her on the forhead, "I'll see you later". He left.

Alessa sighed. They were alone. She was thrilled at the thought of being alone with him, and she couldn't help but think about all of the ways they could have "fun" in this lockeroom. Yeah, they could have fun alright. They could have fun on the bench, on the couch, in the shower, up against the lockers...

'Stop!', she told herself, 'You barely even know the guy and you're thinking about fucking him in your brothers' lockeroom'.

"A penny for your thoughts?" John asked, snapping Alessa out of her trance.

"Trust me, they're not worth your penny". She looked at him, there was so much sweat. He was sweating from his face down to his gorgeous chest.

John laughed. "I bet they are. Come on, tell me." He said.

She shook her head.

"Look, either you can tell me or I'll tickle it out of you". He said.

Her eyes grew wide. "John Cena you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really?" He put his hands on both sides of her stomach, teasingly. "Are you gonna tell me?"

She wanted to laugh, but fought the urge. "No". She said like a stubborn child.

"Fine" He said simply and then tickled her sides.

She started laughing uncontrollably. "John!...stop!" She said during laughs.

He continued his attacks. "No, not until you tell me"

She squealed. "JOHN!"

Hearing her scream his name like that damn near drove him crazy. He loved the sound. They both fell onto the floor, laughing.

Alessa found herself curled onto John's side, catching her breath and John had his arm around her.

'What is going on here?' Alessa asked herself. She looked up at him who then had his lips pressed against hers, firmly.

Too shocked to turn away, she did what her body wanted and kissed him back. When he suddenly broke the kiss, she sighed.

He stood up. "I have to go take a shower. I smell like Edge".

Alessa laughed. "And how exactly does Edge smell?"

John twisted his nose in disgust. "Bad. We can go get something to drink afterwards."

She smiled as he headed into the bathroom.

Moments later, he came out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. Alessa felt her breath catch in the back of her throat at the sight of the beautiful man. His perfectly sculpted body dripping wet with water.

'Whether it be sweat or water, this man just looks fucking delicious wet'. She thought to herself.

Alessa bit her lip. If she wanted him, she had to make her move and she had to do it now. She got up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his chest, trailing down to his lower torso.

He gasped at the touch of her fingers on his skin. "W-what are you doing?" He managed to say.

"What I've been wanting to do all night" She said, licking her lips when she got to the front of his towel.

He pulled her closer to him, their lips crashing together in a fierce kiss. She moaned, opening her mouth to give him better access.

He lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. Next, he went to work on her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down fast. She was left in only her red laced bra and panties.

She stepped back, ripping the towel from his body and wrapping it around her neck.

"Come here" He said, crooking his finger.

She obliged, walking over to him, swaying her hips. He pulled her into his arms and sat them both on the couch. He took the towel from around her neck and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the ground. He laid her on her back, kissing her neck. He moved down, teasing her firm breasts, working her nipples into stiff peaks.

She moaned softly. He ran his hand down her body until he was at her panties, rubbing her through the thin material.

She arched her back, moaning. "John! I want you...now".

John sighed and sat up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked at her.

"Yes, John. I want this so bad", she reached down and started stroking his erection, "And I can tell that you want it too".

He blushed, pulling her panties off and settling himself between her thighs. He took a deep breath and pushed himself in, smiling when she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tightly, pulling him into her deeper.

"Faster!" She wailed.

John gritted his teeth and pumped harder, feeling both of their releases near. He put her leg on his shoulder, angling his next few thrusts before she wailed out, her orgasm shaking throughout her body.

Just hearing her scream and writhing beneath him was enough to send him sky rocketing over the edge. He pumped a few more times and came, stars shooting in front of his eyes at the powerful climax.

He collapsed ontop of her. They both lay there quiet for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

John was the first to speak. "That was incredible".

Alessa laughed. "Yeah, it was".

He looked up at her. "So, where do we go from here?"

She was shocked. Was he serious? "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I don't do this with every woman I meet. You're different. You're somebody I wouldn't mind getting to know". He said, sitting up.

She smiled. "I want to get to know you, too. But how will this work with your busy schedule?".

"I don't know, but we'll work something out". He said, reassuringly.

She liked how he said _we_ instead of_ I_. He was serious about this and so was she.

'And to think', Alessa thought to herself, happily, 'I thought this was gonna be just another day'.

-The End-


End file.
